A conventional floppy diskette consists of a magnetic disk and a package in which the magnetic disk is sealed. The package P consists, as shown in FIG. 2, of a laminate composed of a sheet substrate 1 of vinyl chloride mixed with carbon, and a liner 2 of an unwoven cloth attached to one surface of the sheet substrate 1, and which is formed in the shape of a bag with the liner 2 on the inner side. The magnetic disk D is held between the adjacent surfaces of the liner 2.
The sheet substrate 1 is made, as mentioned above, of vinyl chloride in which carbon is mixed, so that the carbon can shield the magnetic disk D from the effects of static electricity, electromagnetic waves, and magnetic lines of force. The color of this package is thus limited to black.
However, the sheet substrate 1 used in practice has a low carbon content, so that the magnetic disk D is liable to be influenced by static electricity, electromagnetic waves, and magnetic lines of force, the influence thereof being particularly large in winter. It often happens that data magnetically stored on the magnetic disk D is disrupted by static electricity and electromagnetic waves so that it becomes unusable. It is also inevitable that the package can only be colored black, which is inconvenient when these floppy diskettes are used. The floppy diskettes used for office work should preferably be classified according to the type of office work. However, since the packages of conventional floppy diskettes can only be black, it is necessary to stick seals thereon. Therefore it is impossible to identify at a glance the class to which each floppy diskette belongs. The same applies to floppy diskettes for games.
Under these circumstances, if a floppy diskette of which package could be of any color is developed, it would be very convenient.
The present invention has been developed with this problem in mind, and provides a colored floppy diskette of which the package can have any selected color, but which still protects the magnetic disk from the effects of static electricity and electromagnetic waves.